


The Visit

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Lloyd convinces Koko to let him spend the day with Lord Garmadon in his volcanic lair.Chaos ensues.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having such a hard time with tags on mobile. I'll update them as soon as I'm around a computer.

"Hey Mom, would it be ok if I hung out at Dad’s for a while?” Lloyd asked Koko as she pick up her bag for work.

“With your father?” Koko asked him after a pause. “In a volcano…” She added slowly, not sure how she felt about her son hanging around an active volcano.

“Come on mom, I’m the green ninja, remember? I can handle myself.” He reminded and she pursed her lips at his wide green eyes trying to guilt trip her.

“Ok! Fine. But only if you at least take Nya with you. She’s the most level headed one out of the lot of you.” Koko relents and Lloyd grinned.

“I will! I’ll be back before dinner!” Lloyd yelled, running towards his room.

Koko shook her head with a smile, heading towards the door.

“Oh! Almost forgot!” Lloyd yelled and she turned around to see what the commotion was about- only for Lloyd to kiss her cheek. “Have a great day mom.” He told her and she smiled touched.

“Oh Lloyd…” She says, pulling him into a hug. “Your father won’t be the only one in trouble if I find a scratch on you.” She says softly and Lloyd chuckled nervously.

“What?! I wouldn’t do anything for me to get a scratch anyway!” He says, overly loud and completely unconvincing as Koko looked at him flatly.

“You better not for your sake.” Koko says, pulling back from him. “I’ll see you later.” She says, heading out.

“Alright! Bye Mom!” He called after her, waiting for the door to close before pulling his phone out. “So we’re all set.” He says to his friends who were listening in, on video call.

“I take offense to the level headed comment. I’m pretty chill.” Kai huffed, crossing his arms.

“Sure.” “Totally.” “Whatever floats your boat.” “You are the least level headed of us all Kai.” They echoed drily.

“Hurry up and get out here. Sensei Wu doesn’t know I took the water mech for this.” Nya says as Lloyd headed towards his room.

“Gimme a sec to change.” Lloyd says before hanging up, leave his friends on his roof waiting.

_____________

Garmadon scratch his hair with his upper left hand while yawning with the lower left, holding a mug of coffee in his upper right. The doorbell went off again, irritating the former villain.

“Alright already!” He yelled out, walking towards the on shore door. “When the heck did I get a doorbell installed anyway?” He muttered to himself.

“Whaddya want?” He grouched, opening the door- only to blink down at six ninja. “Luh-Loyd? What are you and these ninja nerds- I mean your friends doing here?” He asked once they glared at him.

“Mom said I could spend the day here and I can bring friends.” Lloyd says, walking past him into the mostly inactive base, the others looking around as they followed behind him.

“I never agreed to- hey! Don’t touch that!” Garmadon yelled, rushing over to Jay who was prodding an expensive looking dragon figurine. “That was the first thing I stole from my first attack on Ninjago!” He hissed, placing it out of reach.

“What does this button do?” Zane asked, pushing the big red button on the wall.

“No!” Garmadon yelled but the metal walls to the rest of his lair was already going up.

“Ooh! Look! The shark mech!” Jay gasped, excitedly.

“Shotgun!” Both Cole and Nya yelled, rushing towards it.

“No! No-one is shotgunning my mech!” Garmadon yelled, rushing over as the two climbed it like it was nothing.

“Launcher…” Kai read on a nearby control panel and Garmadon whipped around to see Kai push the button and loud explosion echoed.

“Don’t push any more button’s!” He yelled at Kai who held his hands up in surrender before darting off to see what else he can mess around with.

“Look at me! I am Lord Garmadon!” Zane yelled, parading in his armor, Garmadon quickly sweeping in and grabbing them off of him, putting them back on the rack.

He scream once he was almost trampled by his own mech, ducking and rolling out of the way and spilling all if his coffee in the process.

“Move it rock head!” Nya yelled as they fought over the controls inside.

“Your turn’s over water breath!” Coke yelled back, their fighting making the Mech stomp and turn over several tables with equipment.

“That’s the lamest insult I’ve ever heard! You’re basically telling me my breath smells like nothing!” Nya yelled and Garmadon yelped, ducking under the swinging leg of the mech before getting to the control panel amd quickly tapping into the mech from there, putting it on standby.

“Both of you out! Now!” Garmadon yelled up at them, his lower hands on his hips and his upper hands crossed over his chest.

“You’re no fun Lord G.” Cole huffed as they reluctantly got out.

Garmadon winced once he heard a crash then slowly turned around to see a sheepish Jay standing on the counter next to where his priceless dragon figurine was.

“It- um… Slipped.” Jay says as his explanation and Garmadon groaned, burying his face into his hands.

Was this payback for terrorising Ninjago all these years now? He then froze before lifting his head slowly.

“Where’s Luh-Loyd?” He asked, a sense of dread washing over him.

He heard a distant whoop- Luh-Loyd’s- and looked around before gasping, rushing up the stairway to the mouth of the volcano out of the way of the magma, wheezing as he finally made it to the top.

“Design flaw… Gotta… Gotta install… An elevator… Or something…” He panted, hunched over.

His phone began to ring then and he groan, pulling it out to see that Koko was calling.

“Hey Kokes.” Garmadon answered, exhausted.

“Hey, Garm. Lloyd said he was dropping by today. I was just checking in to see if he got there ok.” Koko says from work, half paying attention to the screen from her phone.

“Yeah. He-”

“Awesome!” His head jolted up then and he said something that struck true terror inside his blackened heart.

He all out shrieked to see his son surfing down the steady streams of lava from his lair, each side slip sending the incredibly hot molten rock splashing dangerously close to his very flammable person.

“What is it? Did something happen to Lloyd?!” Koko asked, on alert now, looking at him, trying to tell what was happening.

“Uh- uh- no! He just uh- found my old video game collection…” Garmadon says with a nervous chuckle, looking between the phone and Lloyd’s dangerous stunt.

If Koko found out about this, she’d make him wish for death! Not to mention how his son would end up dead if he didn’t stop the reckless squirt while he was ahead!

“Outside?” Koko asked with an arch brow, noticing the sky behind him.

“No! I just… Opened up the lair for today is all.” He quickly lied.

“No way! They looks cool! I want in!” Kai says, popping up behind Garmadon with a hoverboard prototype, much like the one his son was using before throwing it down and hopping on, surfing slow waves of hot volcanic materials that could burn through  _bone_.

“Was that Kai? I told him to bring Nya.” Koko says with a sigh. “Let me talk to him for a second.” She says and he panicked.

“No need! The girl is here! Her and all of his little friends.” Garmadon says with his best convince smile as he panicked at a flip Lloyd pulled off, looking down the mountain.

“Well, they sound like they’re having fun but I still want to talk to him.” Koko says, suspicious of his odd behaviour.

“S-sure! Just a sec!” He says, holding the phone against himself. “Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! You and your friend get out of that lava right now!” He yelled, shaking hands fumbling with the emergency control panel the nerds had put in he was now eternally grateful for.

“Montgomery?” Kai snorted, activating the hover feature on the board along with Lloyd who glared at Kai.

“At least I have a middle name.” He huffed, flying off towards his father who had temporary shut off the lava flow. “And I was just having some fun dad. I thought you were the Lord of Cool?” He says passing the overheating board to his father before heading down, leaving him to fumble with the scorching hot board before tossing it, gasping once it exploded a second after.

“What was that?” Koko asked, her voice muffled against his robe and Garmadon flinched, forgetting he had her on the phone for a second.

“Nothing at all Kokes! Just another sec!” He says quickly before pressing her back against his robe before she could ask more questions.

“Woah. You really should have such unsafe equipment around Lord G.” Kai days, hopping off his before heading down as well.

“I shouldn’t-?! You-!” Garmadon sputtered, frustrated before heading down after them.

He then gasped at the mess of ice and water below.

“Oh come on! I wasn’t even gone for five minutes!” Garmadon whined, banging his head against the closest wall.

“Oh sweet! French toast!” Kai yelled, seeing the plate set down the to toast and began eating it without any further prompting.

“… Not my breakfast too…” Garmadon whispered, heartbroken.

“Garmadon. Garmadon you put Lloyd on the phone right no-” Koko was cut off by Lloyd walking over and taking the phone from him, smiling at his mother like an innocent little angel of chaos and destruction he was.

“Heyyy mom! She you be at work?” He asked, taking the call outside.

Garmadon slumped, feeling dog tired all of a sudden. This was going to be a long day. He flinched when a loud crash was heard.

“Whoops! My bad!” Jay called out and Garmadon buried his face into his hands.

____________________

Garmadon was seated on his couch, looking completely Garmadone with his cheek in one of his hands as Jay poked at the markings on his face while Kai poked at his extra arms. Zane and Nya were attempting to make ice sculptures but were really freezing over what parts of the lair they hadn’t before. Lloyd was fooling around with his mech that he had shut down completely until further notice while Cole blared music throughout the entire lair.

“Guys look! It’s the Bounty!” Cole yelled from where he was around the control panel that had live video surveillance for the outside and Garmadon perked up at that

“Looks like Uncle is here to pick us up.” Lloyd says, hopping out of the mech they all rushed out to meet them as Garmadon gave a relieved little laugh, stumbling to his feet, his robe singed in a few places, wet in others and his black hair a mess.

He stumbled out to where the Bounty docked with Wu and Koko on board, greeting the Ninja as they climbed aboard.

“Brother. Good to see you.” Wu says, looking him over curiously.

“You don’t know just how happy I am to see you.” Garmadon says, feeling like he did when he had finally taken over Ninjago.

“I have to admit: I’m surprised.” Koko says, leaning over the side of the Bounty to look down at Garmadon. “I was a lot skeptical to let Lloyd with you in an active volcano but he and all the ninja are in one piece. You’re more capable than I thought.” She says with a smile and Garmadon smiled back, a goofy love stricken smile on his face.

“It was nothing.” He says, waving it off.

“At least we know now we can trust you with the Ninja. It will be good for the to get used to other spaces. Especially one as unique as yours.” Wu says and the record scratched then.

“Wait, what?” Garmadon asked as the Bounty began to pull away, Nya steering.

“Since you handled them all so well, we’ll allow the ninja to stay over more often. Maybe a few days at a time during school breaks. It’ll feel like a vacation for them while still being close enough to Ninjago City if something comes up.” Koko says as Garmadon’s face fell.

“Can we come back next week?” Jay asked Wu eagerly.

“Yeah Sensei!” “Please!” “We had a lot of fun today!” They all yelled like children, gathered around him.

“I don’t see why not.” Wu agreed and they cheered.

“See you next week dad!” Lloyd called out of his father as they headed towards the shore.

“Is- is your father crying?” Koko asked, squinting at the island they were getting farther and farther away from.

“Tears of joy I’m sure.” Lloyd says with a small smirk the others shared as well.

In the distance, Garmadon’s sobs could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so sorry if there are any mistakes!


End file.
